Pretty Good Move
by Wahyah
Summary: Two different people from two different sides of the world meet. Sasuke, a young man formally from France, and Sakura, a young woman whose family has bounced from place to place, both meet at a school in Japan. All things happen for a reason. A bit sad later on in the story, and rated T for language later on as well. Eventual SasuSaku and maybe NaruHina AU
1. Konichiwa Tokyo

**AN**:** First story here. Yes, I know it's a bit rough, and short for a first chapter but I promise it will get better and the next chapter will be a lot longer. I'm just throwing this out for fun and hopefully I can get some feedback. So please review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I making money from this story. I do own the plot in this story though. 

* * *

I hate living in a military family. All we ever do is move. I don't even bother making friends anymore.

"Sakura, move your arm, I'm rolling up the window." Mebuki, my mother, said breaking me out of my train of thought. I moved my arm so she could roll up the window and soon the wind stopped blowing my hair around. I sighed, oh yeah! I was talking about something right? Oh yeah, friends.

My dad, Kizashi, is an active member in the military, and is often rude or stricter than he needs to be, but I know he means well. I've spent time in America, Germany, and Italy, but now, we're moving to Japan. I don't even care anymore. Of course, it's always exciting to visit somewhere new. I've spent time learning some Japanese, enough to make a conversation, but nothing in depth. No point in learning a full language when you're only going to be in the country for a year or two. At least, that's how I view things. I never really bothered to make friends, so I was always the loner. Not that it bothered me, but I do feel lonely at times. I'm still human, without social interaction, we'd all pay a trip to the funny farm. I do remember being really good friends with a girl back in the States. Well, at least I think. That's a shame…I can't even remember her name anymore.

I stop my train of thoughts and begin to look out the window, the trees are beginning to grow further and further apart as we near the city. What was this town again? I don't know, something I guess I didn't bother learning. Maybe it's Tokyo, another crowded city like New York. I miss New York; it's where I was born, so maybe I could give this city a chance.

The buildings eventually come into view and, my oh my, quite a city it is. The traffic on the highway we are on eventually begins to slow down. Yep, just like a city. The look of smog covers it quite a bit, shielding the towers in what looks like the city's own personal clouds. The smell of gas and other city smells begin to drift into my senses. It may be weird, but I like the acrid smells, makes me think of Brooklyn, New York. Traffic is jammed here about half a mile out of the city, but whatever delays the bothers of moving boxes. Seems like we're gonna be here a while anyways, so I go ahead and pull out my phone and start browsing for some entertaining game on the App Store.

"Sakura, you better not be buying anything on your phone." My mom says, even though I never buy anything anyways. I like the free games. "I'm not. I'm just downloading a free game to play until we get to our apartment."

Now I know what you're thinking, "Oh my God, an apartment?!" No, this apartment we have is like a house almost. It's got 3 bedrooms, including master, 2 and a half bathrooms, a living room, and a full sized kitchen. Military pretty much takes care of its high ranking soldiers and their families, even though the government doesn't. After scrolling through the games section, and not seeing a game I like, I begin to visualize how the apartment is going to look. I only know what it's like because my mom told me before we started packing things up in our old home.

When she broke the news that we were moving again, I'll be honest, I got a little upset. I was beginning to like Sicily. The aged buildings, the culture, and the language itself were all fun. I was beginning to get the hang of Italian too. Hey, it's not easy to learn multiple languages in just a couple years. Although, I knew for a while we were going to move to Japan, I just didn't think it was so soon. We had only been in Italy for a year, but I was getting Japanese lessons from my dad just in case. Preferably, if someone knew English, I was all over that in a heart-beat. When I speak a new language, I always feel like I'm gonna mispronounce something and look like an idiot. Oh! That reminds me of a funny stor-

"Sakura, honey, we're here." My dad said, now being the third time I've been broken out of my thoughts. I looked at the apartment complex, and I must say, not too shabby. The outside building was fairly new, about 6 stories in height, and, from what my mom says, is close to the academy I'll be going to. I unbuckled my seat belt and stepped out of the car with my parents to walk inside the building. My dad was in his uniform and when the clerk at the counter saw him, he immediately smiled. "Hello, Haruno-san," the man greeted politely. I wasn't paying too much attention though; I was busy looking at the atmosphere in the building. It was very clean and well kept, the smell itself was expensive. You could practically see your reflection in the marble floors and counter tops. There was a little koi pond in the center of the lobby, giving it a little of a calming feel. While my dad was busy talking to the clerk, I was making my way over to the pond to look at the fish. Just as I made it over there, my dad called me to go with him and mom to the car to start getting some boxes. I guess I'll look at it another time.

* * *

Could I have any worse luck? Here I am with the heaviest box and our apartment is on the very top floor. When we walked into the building, people were giving me strange looks seeing a 5-foot-nothing carrying a box bigger than her. I guess that I have pink hair didn't really help much either, but nobody said anything the first time I walked into the building. My dad walked passed me with two boxes and he chuckled at the pitiful sight. Here I am, on the verge of being crushed by a box, and he's laughing. After a few more steps (miles), we made it to the elevator and I set the box down breathing like a fat kid running up stairs. My mom looked at me concerned, "Sakura, are you okay?" After a moment of catching my breath I looked at her with a glare that had no effect, "What did you put in the box? Bricks?!" My mom laughed, "No, just the kitchen supplies. Pots, pans, silverware, dishes," I cut her off right there, "So you decided to give me the heaviest box? For amusement?" I didn't get much of a response after that, only laughter. Maybe it was a sign to start working out more.

The elevator doors opened and we all stepped in with our boxes, almost leaving no room in the elevator. I began to feel claustrophobic. My dad reached over and bumped the 6th floor button on the elevator with the edge of his box. I decided to set down my box and relax for a minute. My mom looked over at my dad with a bit of a gleam in her eyes. "Don't you think this is nice? A new home, new people, new culture." My dad looked at her, and he had a little bit of sadness in his eyes. "I guess so. I just wish we could finally settle down somewhere. Maybe we will be able to relax here for a while." At that, I smiled. I couldn't help but agree, it would be nice to relax somewhere for a bit and make friends for once.

The soft ding of the elevator caught all of our attention. With a sigh, I picked up the box and waited for the doors to open. We walked down the walkway and found our apartment with ease. My dad set down his box to open the door while I looked around over the railing that didn't have much of a view. It was only six stories tall and barely saw anything with a huge skyscraper in the way of anything. I mentally sighed and walked in the apartment when dad finally got it open. I set down the box gently, didn't want to break the dishes….yet. I gaped when I looked around. It was a _very_ nice apartment indeed. It was fully furnished, minus the television, white carpet and navy blue walls with black furniture to give it a modern look. I mentally groaned at the sight of the white carpet that was going to be a pain to keep clean. My dad set down my boxes for my room; I didn't have much stuff since we move a lot anyways. "Go ahead and pick your room and set it up." He told me while he began to unpack the kitchen stuff.

I picked up my boxes, which were pretty light even though I did have a fair amount of clothes, and walked down the hallway. There were two bedrooms on the left side, and one at the very end on the right. There was a half-bathroom in the middle of the right side for guests. The bedroom at the very end was the master bedroom. The last one on the left was a small bedroom, most likely going to be for guests, so I chose the first bedroom on the left. I walked in and saw the queen size bed against the back wall. "Wow, thanks US Army." I said happily, I never had a bed bigger than a twin before. There was a wooden dresser on the right side of the bed, it was very expensive and looked very heavy. The closet was to the right of me, it was small, but big enough to put all my clothes inside. The bathroom was to the left of the closet and was decent in size. Although to my disappointment, the bathroom had just a walk-in shower. No bathtub, which was my second favorite thing in the world. What? I like to take baths. It allows me relax after a long day.

I walked back over to my boxes to begin unpacking all of my clothes and hand them up in the closet. All my socks, undergarments, and pajamas went into the dresser beside the bed. I looked at the bed briefly. It had a navy blue cover which looked to blend in with the walls, and looked super comfortable. I decided to test it out and laid down on the top of the bed, it was like lying on a cloud. Her own room, bathroom, and a bed that felt like it was made for gods what more could a 17 year old girl need?


	2. Unpacked Boxes and Nightmares

**AN: A bit longer with a bit of Sasuke. Hopefully I didn't make him OOC. Now, he speaks in broken English, so I'll put the meanings to some of the French I use at the end of the chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

After lying down in my bed for a few moments, my eyes began to feel heavy with sleep. With that thought, I forced myself to get up so I wouldn't actually fall asleep. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at my remaining boxes, there were only two left, but being the procrastinator I am, I decided to put it away till tomorrow. I opened up my dresser and fished out some PJs so I could take a nice shower to wash the day away. I found a pair of blue sleep shorts and an oversized yellow t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom to set my clothes on the toilet seat, and walked back out towards the living room.

"Hey mom, have you unpacked the towels and stuff?" I asked, silently hoping that she had already so I wouldn't have to. "Yes, sweetie, I did. I already put them in the hall-closet by the guest bedroom." My mom said while she finished putting up the kitchen utensils in their respected places. There was a hall-closet? How did I miss that when I walked down the hallway? Oh well, might've been drowsiness taking its toll on me. I made my way down the hallway, feeling the soft carpet on my feet, and found the closet she was talking about. Well no wonder I didn't notice it. It was painted navy blue which made it nearly invisible if you weren't paying close attention. I opened it up and grabbed a towel.

When I walked back into my bedroom I mentally slapped myself and went to one of my unpacked boxes to fetch out my bathroom supplies. _That would've been so smooth to get in the shower and forget _actual _shower things_. I thought to myself. I walked into the bathroom and made my way over to the shower. I slid open the door and looked at the shower knobs. "Great." I mumbled to myself.

You know when you're in a new bathroom and working the shower knobs is like rocket science? I was having the moment right now. I made a bold move and turned the far left knob. When the shower came on I nearly jumped out of my skin, the water was set on temperature volcano practically! Well, at least now I know which is hot and which is cold. I turned the knob on the right to set the water to a nice, non-skin melting, temperature and let it run for a minute so I could set the rest of my stuff up in the bathroom. I looked in the mirror for a second and looked at my refection staring at me, jade green eyes and waist-length cotton candy pink hair, feeling a little insecure I looked away. 

* * *

I stepped out the shower feeling refreshed and shook my head to get some water out of my hair. I changed into my PJs and wrapped the towel around my head. Contemplating whether to brush my teeth or not since I haven't really ate today I finally chose to brush my teeth. I've never had a cavity, so best to be safe than sorry. I walked out of the bedroom, walked over to my bed, and let my childish wants take control and dived on it.

I laid there for a while staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. I was thinking about how different school might be here and maybe if I might be able to actually attempt to have a social life. Maybe my dad was right and we can actually settle down here for a while. Although I just had my birthday a few months ago, I turn 18 soon, and to my dad I'm able to support myself. Maybe I could go back to Italy, meet a nice Italian guy, and settle down somewhere. Wait, hold up. I don't want to think about settling down right now, I have plenty of time before that. I am in Japan after all, maybe I should stay and get my medical degree here. Or, maybe I can go back to the States, find a big country boy with a southern accent. I laughed at myself for that one. I'm Ms. Forever Alone here.

I got up out of my bed again and walked to the boxes to fetch my journal. I really should unpack, but there's always tomorrow. I dig a little further into the box and manage to find my pencil holder. As I head back to lie on my bed I'm still troubled about starting over in a new school again. Hey, I have no idea how the culture is here, are people nice? Are they accepting? Are there people here like me? Well, as for the last question, I've always found someone who was in a military family and understood my situation. Although like me, they never wanted to get too close to people because they knew they would have to move again, and their efforts would be in vain.

I started to draw in my journal. I've never really bothered to get a proper sketch pad or anything, I like normal notebook paper. I started doing the outline for a cat when I heard a knock on my door. "Sakura, sweetheart, are you awake?" It was my mom. "Yes, ma'am, I'm just drawing." She came in my room and took a look around. "I see you still have some boxes that need to be unpacked." She said sternly. I looked up from my journal at my mom and she ran a hand through her blonde hair. "I'm sorry, I got distracted…" She looked at me and laughed a little. "I'm just playing around with you. I know it's been a long day. Just as long as you get those last few boxes unpacked by tomorrow afternoon." I sighed, "Yes, ma'am. Oh, by the way, when does school start around here?" She placed her hand on her chin trying to remember and then she snapped her fingers. "I think it starts next week." My face fell, "So soon? I at least wanted a little bit of a summer." She hugged me and said, "Sweetheart, you've had two months of summer already, and besides, it starts the first of August for you to be enrolled. So your father and I were planning on going tomorrow to get you enrolled." I hugged her back and mumbled, but mumbled loud enough for her to hear, "Yeah, but still…" She cut me off, "No buts, you're almost finished with school, and after that you can do whatever you like." I smiled at the thought, "You're right mom. I'm fixing to go to bed. I love you." My mom hugged me tighter, "I love you too. I'll see you in the morning."

She walked out of my room and turned off my light. I sighed slightly, I didn't unpack my lap, I wasn't finished drawing , and I'm too lazy to get up and turn the light back on. I decided to close my journal and set it on the dresser next to me. I rolled over in bed and decided to go sleep, and hopefully have a decent night's sleep at that.

* * *

Sasuke

Walking through the streets of Tokyo at night is definitely something I don't like to do. Preferably, I like to go to a park somewhere and relax to look at the night sky. Then again, there are never any stars to be seen in a city with so many lights. I miss Nice, France. It was by the ocean, the salty air to it was a bit annoying, but it was home. You could at least see the stars and relax. "Tch... Je manqué home…" After realizing I said that out loud, I quickly looked around to make sure nobody heard it. I don't like to show emotion, it makes me feel weak. Although I hardly know any Japanese, I like to speak in French and English to confuse people who don't know the languages. Eventually, it became a normal speech pattern for me unfortunately.

My footsteps became the only sound I heard other than the occasional sounds of cars driving by. I'll never admit it out loud, but I enjoy walking by myself and collecting my thoughts. I only live in Japan now because it was the last place my…family and I had moved before… I shook my head as if trying to shake the thoughts away. Cursing myself I kept walking straight until I realized I had made a loop around the block and was now back at the apartment complex. I decided to just go back to my apartment and write. 

* * *

Stepping into the lobby, the clerk looked up and greeted me, "Evening Uchiha-san." I didn't bother to look up at him, "Hn," was all that managed to get out of my mouth. I'm a man of few words, and especially with knowing mostly French, I didn't see why I should make conversations with someone who wouldn't know what I was saying anyways. I prefer my solitude anyhow. I pushed the button on the elevator to call it down.

The soft ding of the elevator caught my attention and as soon as the doors opened I felt like I had been hit by a truck and fell back onto the ground. Angrily I snapped at the person who ran into me, "sacré bleu tu idiot!" I looked up to see who ran into me. It was my one, and equally annoying, friend, Naruto. "Gomen Sasuke!" he said but didn't have any ounce of remorse in his voice. His blonde hair was its usual spiky mess, wearing denim jeans, a black t-shirt, and that ridiculous orange jacket he seems to favor.

I walked passed him into the elevator. "Hey wait! Aren't you going to ask where I'm going?" He asked with an excited look in his eye. I glared at him and it made him replace his smile with a slight look of fear. "I could care less." I said harshly, but it had almost no effect on him as he smiled again. "Well, Too da lure then Mr. Anti-social. I'm going on a date. "First, it's "à tout à l'heur" and second who would want to go on a date with _you._" Naruto stepped into the elevator and wrapped an arm around me and immediately glared at him again. "Well first off, we all know no girl could resist this charm, and second…okay so I don't have a date." I snorted at that, "Sounds about right." I pushed the 3rd floor button and listen to the ding as the door shut.

I ran a hand through my messy spiky hair and sighed, was some peace and quiet too much to ask for? "So, I was thinking that we could hang out." Naruto said obnoxiously loud. I guess that answers my question. "_No_." I said hopefully sounding I was annoyed and wanted to be left alone. "Well fine, I guess I'll tell you about it later." He said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Hn," was the last thing I said as the elevator made the soft ding signaling it had reached its destination. I stepped off leaving Naruto to his thoughts. I mentally shivered, I don't want to know what a simple minded idiot like that would be thinking.

As I walked across the walkway to my apartment I took one last look at the city surrounding me before I walked into my apartment to be greeted with silence and darkness. I flipped on the light-switch and looked around at the apartment. My furniture was an old sofa that I take very good care of, and nobody could tell it's age, a 50'' flat-screen TV that is hardly used, the bare essentials in the kitchen, and in my bedroom down the hallway to the left is a king sized bed that is against the back wall with black covers, to the left of it is a night-stand with only socks and undergarments in it, to the right of the night-stand was my closet that had a nice amount of clothes, and my bathroom to the right as soon as you enter the room. It was all one guy needed, especially when this one guy is hardly ever here. The carpet is white and the walls are a slight grey color, which oddly makes the apartment look more sophisticated.

I sighed as I walked over my kitchen table where my laptop is and turned it on to start writing again. When you have a lot of free times on your hands, you tend to find a way to spend it. 

* * *

I woke up to find that I had fallen asleep with my head resting on the kitchen table. I sat up and hearing my back pop from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position, I cracked my neck only to wince because it was sore from the angle I had slept. I looked at the clock on the kitchen microwave to see that it was only midnight and decided to go to bed. I didn't bother shutting off my laptop, and got up from the table and walked down the hallway devoid of any pictures. I walked into the bedroom, changed into a pair of sweatpants, and laid down on my bed.

Now that I'm actually in a bed, I can't sleep. Now that pisses me off more than anything. Well, almost anything. I eventually had to just clear my mind and lie still, eventually I fell asleep, only to have nightmares. 

* * *

_I'm standing in the middle of a road that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. For some reason, I didn't mind. I liked being alone after all, right? I started walking down the road only to find that down the road, there was somebody standing there. I couldn't make out the figure, it was too far away. I opened my mouth to say something but no words found their way out. I heard the sound of a sinister laugh behind me. "You seem to fall for simple illusions my child." The figure in front of me disappeared and turned around to see the person messing with me. It was a man, about the same height as I. The scene changed and we were both standing in the middle of a crossroad. "I can bring them back." The man said, the words smoothly coming out his mouth. His voice was alluring, almost hypnotizing. I was confused, but before I could say anything, the scene changed again to a girl standing in front of me. Nothing was making sense to me, but the girl looked upset, and for a reason, it hurt me to see her like that. I reached out to her, only to have her slap my hand away. She then turned and walked away from me. The scene then again changed to me driving my car, speeding down the highway. I didn't care how fast I was going, I just kept going until a car skidded to a halt right in front of me._

* * *

I woke with a start. The dream made no sense, it never did to me. I've had this dream for over a year now, but I don't know what to make of it. I turn my head to see what time it was, it was only 3 in the morning. I should really start taking Tylenol… 

* * *

**AN:  
**"Je manque home" - I miss home  
"Sacre bleu tu idiot!" (Pretty much means) Damn it you idiot!  
"a tout a l'heur" - See you later  
The dream has some foreshadowing in it, hopefully some of you guys can fit pieces together. I look forward to what you guys think. Please review! It motivates me! -Wahyah


	3. Haunting past and Unknown Futures

**AN: I'm going to try to update weekly, and I'm trying to make the chapters longer as well. A tad bit of foreshadowing, and thank you for all the views so far! ~wahyah**

* * *

Sakura

I woke up earlier than usual due to the blinding light shining in my eyes. The window above my bed didn't have any curtains hanging on it yet, so I was at the mercy of the sun. It was pretty damn unmerciful. I felt as if I was going to go blind if I lay there any longer. I groaned, but I managed to convince my body out of bed, despite its reluctance to do so. As I stood up, I decided to stretch and my back popped all the way down in agreement. Out of habit, I also turned my neck to make it pop as well.

Sighing with relief, I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it quietly just in case anybody was still asleep. I looked around and notice that the house seemed empty. My parents' bedroom door was wide open, which they always shut when they sleep, the house was quiet, and normally the TV would be on if my dad was home.

I stalked down the hallway towards the living room and turned my head to face the table. There was a note on there and, without even reading it, knew that my parents had gone to go get food to stock in the fridge. I picked up the note and read what my mom had written.

_Sweetheart, your father and I went to the store to get groceries. Finish unpacking those boxes! _  
_I don't want you leaving the apartment since this place is new and we don't know what kind of people live here. Don't answer the door for anyone!  
Love,  
Mom_

"Ugh! I'm not twelve years old mom!" I shouted since nobody was home anyways. Then again, I'm not sure how thick the walls are in this apartment yet. Oh well, neighbors might've needed to wake up anyways.

As if on cue, I heard a knocking on the door. I immediately went into James Bond mode started crawling on the ground towards the door. As I reached the door, a male voice spoke up and said, "Oi! Not sure where you're from, but could you keep it down a couple notches or six? It's nine in the morning miss." With that I put my ear to the door and heard footsteps fading away. I heaved a sigh of relief. "First day in Japan, and I get chewed out by an angry neighbor." I said to myself as I pushed myself off of the ground. I brushed imaginary dust off of my shorts and looked around at the apartment. I might as well watch some TV, right? Not like anything spontaneous is going to happen to suddenly amuse me anyhow.

* * *

I looked to the entertainment center and saw that my dad actually did set up the TV. Then again, I never knew a day that my dad could live without TV. The trip here bewildered me as of how or why he didn't find a mini-van with a TV and drive behind it from the docks. I plopped down on the couch without any more thoughts, I flipped on the TV and saw that the news was on. Problem was I didn't really understand what they were saying. I picked up bits and pieces of what the anchorman was saying, but didn't really try too hard to actually decipher what the report was about. Then I remembered something, I had those boxes to unpack. Groaning, I pushed myself off of the couch to drag my feet down the hallway. Why is it that your days off never feel like days off at all?

The sun was now lighting up my room which it gave everything its own glow. I dared to look at the boxes and made a dramatic groan. I sat cross-legged on the ground and began pulling things out of the boxes and assorting them in their own respected piles. I saw all that was really left was pictures, posters, and electronics. I pulled out an old photo of me and my family. It was when I was little, maybe about five and my dad had returned from basic training. My parents were only 21 when they had me, and newlywed as well, but it was they were so in love at a young age that they got married so early in life. As far as I could tell, they definitely didn't regret it, with them now being married eighteen years. I smiled at the picture because my dad was holding me high in the air and my mom was smiling brightly with her arm around his waist. It was my favorite picture and now that I had found it, I immediately walked over to set it on my dresser.

I finished unpacking the boxes after some ten minutes. I didn't really care much, I was bored and needed something to do anyways. I didn't realize that my life was literally in just those few boxes. You never really know what you have until you sit down and appreciate it.

I looked around the room looking for something to do and saw my window. The window above my bed was possibly the only decent window in the apartment. I decided to take advantage of that and look outside of it for just a little while. I looked below and I saw that there was actually a park that I had not noticed. It wasn't the most fantastic looking park, but it seemed like a nice area with a few trees here and there. I wasn't allowed to leave the apartment, and the "what mom and dad don't know, won't hurt 'em," thing is impossible for me. My dad has done some interrogating in the military, but my mom was a human lie detector. If there's one thing teenagers hate, is parents somehow knowing exactly what the kid has planning or done.

I stared out the window for who knows how long. I stared at the park, just watching people walking through it. Young couples, children, and the elderly all taking a stroll or just sitting down. I sighed and wished my life was a little more carefree like that. I hate always moving around, never being able to remember all the faces you seen. Yet, I wouldn't trade it for anything. Not many people have been to as many places as I've been in just seventeen years.

After a little while, I heard the front door open. "Sakura! We're home!" My mom shouted as the sound of grocery bags echoed through the hallway. I stood up and started walking down the hallway to help out with putting up with the groceries. I picked up a bag with some TV dinners and a small tub of ice cream, and began to put them in the freezer.

"Sakura, did you unpack all of your boxes like your mom asked?" My dad asked as he sat down on the couch to watch the news that was still on. "Yes I did. I already set up my pictures and stuff." I said with half of my body in the refrigerator. "But, I _was_ on the verge of dying of boredom." I continued with a hint of sarcasm. "Hey, not my fault, but for all we know you could be kidnapped by ninjas and be taken somewhere. Would hate to have to re-enact "Taken" and come and rescue you." My dad said with a little humor in his voice. "Hey, as soon as she opened her mouth they'd bring her right back." My mom said jokingly. "That's right! …Wait…." At that both of my parents started laughing at me and I ended up laughing with them. Family moments are far and few these days, especially since dad is bound to be called into combat again any day now.

* * *

My mom and I ended up putting the groceries away in a record time of about ten minutes. As soon as we finished, we both sat on the couch with my dad. My dad managed to figure out how to turn on the English subtitles so we could actually understand what was being said. We all watched TV for a while and enjoyed each other's company because we all knew any day was when he'd be called out, and never really know if he'll come home.

* * *

Sasuke

When I woke up, I was grateful, but also saddened to be in the real world. The reality of loneliness sinks in, and all you want is an escape. I'm not a man of many words, nor do I like too much company. Although, waking up in an empty home will get to man every now and then. Sighing, I stood up and got out of bed, and immediately made it out of habit. I began to walk down the hallway and stopped to gaze down the empty hall. There used to be pictures here, of a family that's long gone. I've been told to just _let it go_, but how can I? When everything you love was ripped away. Loving faces that you'll never see again, and it's like they take a part of you with them. Living alone isn't all it's cracked up to be. I knew what I had, I just didn't think I'd lose it all.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch for a while, just thinking. It's the last thing I wanted to do, but I've never been a morning person, so it's all I care to do. Although instead of thinking of my dead family, I was trying to plan on what I was going to do after I graduate. I graduate this year, but with working to pay for my apartment and food, I haven't had time to make sure I'm financially ready for college. My family left behind a favorable amount of money for me, but I wanted to do things myself. I haven't depended on anything but myself for the last 6 years, so I wasn't going to start now. I wanted to go to a college with good standards and where nobody knew or never even heard of the Uchiha name. I've always wanted to do something with law or government. Anything to bring back respect to my family's ruined named and make things right.

I turned my head to glance at the clock behind me. _7:45 A.M. _I didn't really have to be at work until nine, but I had nothing better to do. I stood up and made my way back down the hallway to take a shower. I figure that the sooner I get out of the apartment, the better.

* * *

I glanced at my watch as I walked towards the grocery store that I worked at. _8:25 A.M. _It should only take about 5 minutes to get there since it was only a block away from the apartment complex. I didn't really care to buy a car. Everything is within walking distance, so there was never a need for it. I didn't like working at the grocery store, but beggars can't be choosers. Although, the girls flirting with me all the time is extremely _annoying_. Why couldn't I have been born with average or even poor features to spare me of the attention? To top it off, they think my accent is _cute_…the hell does that even mean. It even more annoying when women in their thirties ask me out…

When I finally arrived at the grocery store, I noticed that the store was unusually busy. The manager was behind the cash register and was busy ringing people up. When he finished ringing up the old lady, he looked up at me and smiled. "Ah Sasuke, you're early. Go ahead, clock in, and get behind the other counter and help me out here. I nodded and went to the back to put on my apron. I pulled out my employee card to clock in and took a deep breath just try and keep a cool temper. As I went behind the second counter, a couple came and started setting their groceries on the counter. Normally, I don't care about the costumers, I just try to get them out, but this couple caught my interest for some reason. The man was tall and had fading dark hair and strands of grey here and there, he wore a military uniform, and I noticed the American flag on his shoulder patch. The woman had short blonde hair, and both of them had the darkest green eyes I've ever seen. I felt like I've seen those eyes before, and they strangely reminded me of the girl in my dreams. I decided to go against my curiosity and just continued to ring them out. "Cash or credit?" I asked with as much politeness as I could muster. The woman pulled out her wallet, but the man playfully moved her over and pulled out his credit card, "debit," was all that he said.

Before they both left, they simultaneously said, "thank you," and then they were gone. I watched them leave because my curiosity came back to me. My curiosity was broken by a woman placing her groceries on the counter while her eyes lingered on me longer than I'd like. This was going to be the start of a long day.

* * *

At five, my manager told me to clock out. Afterwards I decided to go walk around for a while and enjoy the rest of the afternoon getting some much needed fresh air. I decided to do what I normally do and walk around the block, trying to avoid the park. Crowds aren't my thing, and normally at the parks here, that's all there is. There aren't many places in a huge city to get some personal space, but the last place I wanted to go was the godforsaken apartment. My phone started ringing and when I pulled it out, I saw Naruto's number. For once, I was almost thankful.

"_SASUKE!_" Naruto's loud voice nearly busted my eardrums.

"What do you want?"

"_I got the new xbox! You wanna get on xbox live with me and stomp some noobs?!" _ He was a little too optimistic, but why not. Not like I have anything better to do anyways.

"I'll be there in a minute." I hung up my phone before Naruto would have the opportunity to make my ears bleed. I turned around and started heading back to the apartments_._

* * *

I got to the second floor and knocked on Naruto's apartment door. As soon as the door opened I was overwhelmed with a mixture of smells. It was like a combination of rotten milk, sweat, and laundry that's been sitting for a year. I was secondly greeted by messy blond hair and he smelled like he hasn't showered in a week.

"Oi teme! You made it! Get inside I've already started playing online."

Why did I agree to this?

* * *

**AN: Thank you again for reading, but please leave a review. Any criticism is fine with me. I'd like to know how or what I could do to make this better, if you guys are enjoying it, or hate it, but please leave an explanation as to why though. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, it's just really difficult, but the next one will move forward to when school starts. I just wanted to use the first few to take a look into the lives of both Sasuke and Sakura. See you next time! ~Wahyah**


	4. Let the School Year Begin

**AN: Hello again people! I was bored on a Saturday night and since I have a sprained ankle, I decided I might as well write another chapter. I might converge the first two chapters and make that a prologue since it shows what each other's thoughts are and how their lives are. Also, when I write Sasuke and I put something in French, translations are always at the end of the chapter. Happy reading! ~Wahyah**

* * *

Sakura

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

I opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm clock. It couldn't already be Monday…

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Smack!_

I slammed my hand down on it. "I heard you the first three rings." The clock was saying it was 6:15, but I wanted it to say 9:15. Against my will, I got out of bed despite the morning protest of my body.

I stood up and looked at my uniform that I laid out on my dresser. I glared at it as if it were its fault that I had school. I was kind of wishing it would burst into flames that way I had an excuse to not go today. I almost wanted to stomp my feet like a child, but that would take too much effort.

I picked up my uniform to get changed. I wasn't ready to start my final year of high school. It's not that I wasn't excited to finish school, it's just that I wasn't excited to start at a new school.

After a few moments, I came out of my bedroom and dragged my feet down the hallway.

My mom was busy finishing up her cooking, and she had a plate ready for me. I was attempting to put on my best pouting face. When my mom turned around she laughed. How dare she laugh? I'm almost considering duct-taping her to the ceiling.

"What's that face about?" My mom said after she finished laughing.

"Can I just not go to school today? Maybe tomorrow? Or next week?" I pleaded.

"Hah! You're funny." She said sarcastically. How dare she…That duct-tape idea was sounding better and better. I laughed at my own idea, just the vision of it was funny.

I sat down and started to eat my breakfast. Then I remembered something, today was also the day dad had to leave.

As if on cue, he walked in with his BDU's on and his bag packed. He set his bag down and sat down. My mom came over and put his plate down and gave him a kiss. I looked at him sadly because none of us knew when or if we'd see each other again. He noticed me looking at him, "What's wrong? You look pretty nice for the first day of school." He said in a matter to try to make me laugh, but it wasn't working.

I looked down at my plate, "Do…you really have to go?"

At that he smiled sadly at me, "Yes, I do. They need me, and I made an oath to help my fellow countrymen."

I stood up and ran over to give him a hug, I didn't want him to go. I wanted to be selfish and my dad to stay here with us. He hugged me back and soon I felt another pair of arms around me. My mom had joined the hug.

"You're both my girls. I promise I'll try to come back home as soon as possible. I love you both." My dad said reassuringly. I hugged him tighter.

After a few moments, I let go. My mom let go as well, and she went to the sink to start cleaning up the dishes. I got up and grabbed my plate since I wasn't really hungry anymore. I sat my plate on the counter next to the sink and looked up at my mom. She was crying silent tears, because she too didn't want to my dad to leave. She knew that I had noticed so she wiped her eyes and I knew that she was going to be okay. I hugged her gently, she didn't hug back because her hands were wet, but I knew she felt better when I hugged her.

I turned around and hugged my dad one more time. "I love you dad." He smiled and said, "I love you too. Now, get to school. You don't wanna be late the first day. I don't want to hear about any boys, you hear me?"

I grabbed my backpack and made towards the door.

"Sir, yes sir."

* * *

I made it to the school with fifteen minutes to spare. School didn't start till 7:15, so I had some time to roam around a little bit. I looked at my schedule:

_1st hour: Chemistry_

_2nd hour: English_

_3rd hour: History_

_4th hour: Algebra._

_5th hour: P.E._

Not too bad. Could always be worse, I could have cooking class. I had a cooking class at my old school in Italy. Let's just say I figured out how to burn water.

I was too busy having my head buried in my schedule that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. All of a sudden, I felt like I ran into a wall. I looked up to apologize, but I didn't say anything. My gaze was met by a guy about a foot taller than me, dark raven hair spiked lazily but it worked for him, and the darkest eyes I've ever seen. All in all, his entire being spelled out mysterious and I'll be honest he's attractive.

"What? Chat a obtenu votre langue?" He said, I had no idea what the second thing was, but I felt it was either rude or sarcastic. Deciding it's better not to make enemies the first day, I decided to be the better person.

"I'm sorry, excuse me please." I said as kindly as I could.

He moved out of the way and continued on his path to whatever class he was heading. I watched him walked away but then I looked up at the clock in the hallway.

_7:08_

Luckily, my class was just right down this hallway. Maybe I should thank that guy later.

* * *

I walked into the class room and found an empty seat towards the back. Everyone else was in their own little group of friends, so I didn't attract any attention. I did get a few glances every now and then, I figured because an American looking, pink haired girl wasn't very common. Other than that, I was pretty much on the down low.

When the bell rang, a tall woman with long jet black hair and crimson red eyes walked into the classroom. She didn't bead around the bush and immediately went to introducing herself.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I am Kurenai Sensei. You will address me as such. Now I'm fixing to pass out some contracts for you to sign. This is chemistry and if you don't pay attention to instruction, well it should be pretty self-explanatory."

The whole class got quiet. I swear you could hear a pen drop on the carpet.

"No comments, questions, or concerns? Good, I like a quiet class." She finished, and still nobody had said a single word nor did they look away from her.

The girl sitting in front of me turned around and handed me the contract. Her eyes caught my attention, they were pale. I felt like she could see into my very soul if I looked at them too long. Her hair was black and maybe the same length as mine. She was pretty, but she blushed and turned her head back again. She seemed like a very shy person, but I couldn't see why she should be.

"Okay, now that you've signed them, you need to take these contracts home and have your parents sign them as well." Kurenai Sensei spoke up once more. Well, maybe this class won't be so bad as long as I just listen, and maybe she won't kill me…

* * *

Sasuke

I got to school right at 7:05. It gave me ten minutes to get to class, so I could take me time anyways. I didn't like history anyways, and I heard that the teacher was overly enthusiastic. I turned the corner in the hallway and felt something walk into me.

I looked down and I had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. Pink hair and green eyes…where have I seen this before?

I noticed she was at a loss for words, and I thought I could use this opportunity to mess with her. Normally, I wouldn't even say anything, just keep walking, but I felt like I was compelled to hear her voice.

"What? Chat a obtenu votre langue?" I said, and I almost smirked when I saw her eyes narrow a bit in confusion.

"I'm sorry, excuse me please."

I moved out of her way and started to walk towards my class, but her voice rang in my ears. I've met her before or something, and I will find out when and where.

As I continued down the hallways, I felt someone hug me from behind. Now, I was annoyed.

"What is it you want Karin?" I said with as much rudeness as I cared to put into my voice.

"Sasuke-kun, how come you never speak French to me?" She tried acting cute, but it just made her that much more annoying to me. I haven't learned much of the Japanese language, but I do know the "kun" at the end of my name meant she was affectionate towards me.

"I always speak French because I am French." I muttered. "Now would you please let go.

vous êtes ennuyeux." There. She got her French, and I meant it in the most hateful way possible.

"Awww! I knew you liked me Sasuke-kun." She gushed, and I didn't have any more time to spare.

"Hn. Just get out of my way." I said and I moved around her to get to class.

I walked into the class room and sat in my usual seat, by the window in the back. There's not much with history that you can teach me that I don't already know. I felt like I was being watched and I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see a couple girls staring at me.

Maybe if I shaved my head, it would make me less attractive. Might have to put that to the test.

The bell rang and a man came in with the most ridiculous outfit I've ever seen. He had a bowl-cut hair and was wearing a green jumpsuit. I don't think that outfit and hair-cut has ever been in style.

"Good morning youthful young adults of Konoha High! I will be your instructor for this history course."

I already hate this class…

* * *

The bell rang for second hour and I was half-tempted to run out of the classroom. The next hour was English, not my best subject I'll admit it. I practically have to learn two languages at once, Japanese and English. I don't see why I need to learn both, I think it's a waste of time. I guess it'll make me more successful in the end.

I walked into the second classroom, I was the first one in there so I claimed another window seat. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw that girl again. She walked in and our gazes met for a second, but she was the one to look away first. She sat down on the opposite side of the room in the back row. I looked away and turned my head towards the window.

The class steadily filled and then there was a girl whisper-arguing with another about who will get to sit by me. Shaving my head was sounding amazing now. Eventually Ino won the fight/argument. She had her hair in a long ponytail as usual. She assumed her position she normally sat in when she got to sit next to me.

Her left hand holding her face up while she stared at me…which was really creepy if you asked me. Sometimes I worry about if my address ever got leaked. I knew I should've taken those self-defense lessons.

The bell must've rang at least ten minutes ago. I was getting bored and the class was already in their talk-as-loud-as-we-can mode. I glanced over at the girl, and she looked like she was drawing something.

I felt like I should go over and talk to her, I felt like she was important.

I was beginning to get frustrated. Why has she been on my mind since this morning?

She must've felt my gave on her because she stopped and looked up at me. Both of our gazes snapped to the sound of the door opening and a man walking in with hair that covered his left eye. He wore a bandana around his mouth and it made me think of cowboys and robbers for some reason.

He took out a book from his back pocket and put his hand over his mouth. I assumed he was yawning.

"Good morning class. I apologize that I'm late, I got lost on the road of life." He said with no remorse.

"Liar!" Naruto spoke up. I didn't even notice he was in my class, maybe I shouldn't be so focused on finding out about this girl…I was beginning to feel like a proper stalker.

His lazy gaze looked up at Naruto. "Ah, I see we have already discovered the class clown. Well, saves me the trouble of deciding when to assign homework. Thanks to this young man, I'm going to assign it today."

The whole class groaned and looked at Naruto, who was now slinking down in his seat.

"Way to go idiot…" I thought to myself.

"Your assignment will be…" He paused dramatically and almost the whole class leaned forward.

"Write a five paragraph essay about your plans after high school."

That's it? Well, I guess I'm not going to complain.

* * *

The bell rang for third hour. As I was heading out the door I saw the girl putting away her things, so I walked out. Now was my chance to ask her, her name.

"What's your name." It wasn't a question, I don't ask questions.

She looked up at me confused, but she smiled.

"Sakura." Her voice again echoed in my ears.

I nodded and turned to walk away, but I heard her clear her throat.

"May I have the pleasure to know your name?" She asked me. I turned to face her, she wasn't very shy I'll give her that. She continued, "I'm sorry, it's just polite that we exchange names."

I nodded in understanding, I turned to leave again. I didn't see it but believe I felt her shoulders slump down.

"My name is Sasuke." 

* * *

Sakura

The bell rang for lunch, third hour was over, and I'll admit it. I'm _starving._ I was beginning to walk down the hall when a shy voice caught my attention. I turned around and saw the girl that sat in front of me during first hour.

She was twiddling her thumbs together, "H-hi, my name's Hinata," she said almost inaudibly. I smiled and held out my hand politely.

"My name's Sakura." I said and she smiled shyly at me. She took my hand and shook it.

"Y-you're not from around h-here, are you?" She asked. I shook my head no.

"No, I moved here from Italy most recently. My family moves around a lot."

"So, you're f-family likes to move around a lot?"

"No, my dad's in the military for the United States." I said proudly.

"So, you're A-American?" She asked timidly.

I nodded, and she started to lead the way to the cafeteria. When we got there, I realized just how many people were in this school. It had about twice as many people than any school than I've ever been in. I was amazed that there were enough tables to seat everyone really. Me and her walked to the lunch line together.

"W-when we sit down, I'll introduce y-you to s-some of my friends." Hinata said. I smiled again.

"Thank you." I said kindly.

When we got our trays she led me to a tabled. Everyone looked up at me. "T-this is S-Sakura everyone."

There was a boy that wore a hoodie, he had shaggy brown hair, and red tattoos on his face. He smiled wolfishly up at me. "Sakura, huh? My name's Kiba."

Another boy with long brown hair and he had the same eyes as Hinata. "Neji." He muttered almost boredly.

There was a girl with brown hair which was put up in two buns. A very unique, but fitting hairstyle. She looked tomboyish, and someone I can easily get along with. "My name's TenTen."

There was a guy with his hair in a spiky ponytail and he beat Neji in the "bored" contest. "Shikamaru."

And the last was a chubby guy that was eating potato chips like there was no tomorrow. I heard him say his name in-between handfuls. "Chouji."

I sat down in between Hinata and TenTen. I was quite proud of myself, first day and I've already made some friends.

The boy called Kiba was the first to make a conversation. "So where you from beautiful?"  
I blushed a little bit, but hopefully it wasn't noticeable.

"I'm from all over really. I just moved from Italy. My dad's in the military."

TenTen's eyes lit up, "You're dad in the army? That's pretty cool."

I smiled, "Yeah, he's just not hope a lot but it could always be worse."

They all smiled in understanding.

"So do you like it here?" TenTen asked.

"I do. I always like exploring new places."

Everyone's attention seemed to all glance at something else. When I say everyone, _everyone_ in the cafeteria looked at the boy named Sasuke walk in.

I was amazed, I've never thought the term show stopper actually apply in normal scenarios. I watched as the blond hair guy that got the whole class homework run up to him like a puppy.

Curiosity got the better of me. "Who are those guys?"

It was Shikamaru who spoke up this time, "The guy with black hair is Sasuke and his moron friend is Naruto. Sasuke was a transfer student from France a few years ago, and ever since then the girls all crowd around him like he's a rock star. It's troublesome how crowded the hallways are sometimes when he's in that specific hall. Naruto is an orphan who's bounced from foster homes to foster homes. Eventually I guess he got sick of it and decided to live on his own when he was old enough."

Now that was a short, sweet, and to the point explanation, and there I was nearly pouring out my life story.

"So they're pretty much always together?" I asked.

"Pretty much. It's a shame though, Hinata's got a little crush on Naruto." TenTen said.

If you literally can die from embarrassment, Hinata was almost there. It should be humanly impossible to be that red.

"T-that's n-not true!" Hinata protested, but the blush was evidence against her.

I laughed and I realized, for a first day, it could've been worse. This was a pretty good start.

* * *

**AN: " Chat a obtenu votre langue" - "Cat got your tongue?"  
**"**vous êtes ennuyeux" - "You are annoying."  
Thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope this story makes sense. Please review!**


	5. This girl deserves a medal

**AN: A lot more in this chapter, but I hope it doesn't seem rushed because I worked on it all week. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy and review! ~ Wahyah**

* * *

Sasuke

Almost as soon as I walked into the cafeteria, I felt the feel of thousands of eyes on me. I sighed. Naruto ran up to me and he looked a little too eager to tell me something.

"Oi, teme. You know that American looking girl in class right?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Hn?" I was curious as to why the idiot was asking about her anyways.

"She's really pretty, and I since she's new she's probably single and she probably needs an awesome friend and-"I smacked him on the head. He was babbling a little too much, I knew what he was trying to say. He wanted my opinion if he could possibly ask her out. My first instinct was to say "_No."_

But why should I care? It might be interesting to see him get shot down again. Then again, something inside me wanted her to shoot him down. I ignored what my mind was saying and I just kept walking towards the table we all sat at.

Of course, Naruto continued to follow me. "So you think I have a shot?" I was beginning to get frustrated.

"I don't know. Go find out for yourself." I said but I managed to keep the anger out of my voice. I went to sit down at the table and I noticed Naruto was no longer around. Good.

Well at least that's what I thought, until I saw him over there actually talking to her. Why should I care right? Then I realized something horrible. I was left alone to fend off the ever impending flock of girls that will soon surround me.

As soon as I thought of that, here came the two worst. Ino and Karin… Ino decided to sit right next to me while Karin sat on the other side. Ino had her bangs covering her right eye and stared at me intently. For the first time in my life, I was afraid of being tackled and dragged away into a closet.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino began, "why are you sitting here all by yourself?" She asked. I wanted to ignore her, but I was cornered.

"I'm sitting here by myself, because I _wanted_ to." I said with my teeth clenched.

Karin pushed her glasses back, "Well, to cut to the chase, I know you want me." I noticed Ino move in her seat a little bit. I almost gagged, but I fought that reaction back. I didn't want either of these girls, I had no feelings for them whatsoever. Apparently, I paused for too long and she began again.

"So, are you busy Friday?" At that question a thousand excuses went through my mind. I couldn't think of a good one I haven't used before. I went with my most short, unsweet, and to the point answer.

"No."

Well, if it hurt her at all, she sure as hell didn't show it. Actually, she looked at me with determination and something flashed in her eyes, but it was too quick for me to see what it was. "Playing hard to get?"  
Ino was getting frustrated and she finally spoke up. Oh God no, please no cat-fights right now. "Maybe he doesn't like you." She spoke in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Hey you watch it, we're supposed to be in this together." Karin fired back.

"So you can get the reward? I think not!" Ino slammed her hand down on the table.

They were drawing attention to themselves, and I managed to slip away while they argued. I'm glad I did, because once I got away, they started an all-out brawl. A crowd was forming and boys were giving whistles and encouraging them.

I walked out into the hallway and heaved a sigh of relief.

Then, I was pulled away by someone.

* * *

Sakura

A blond headed boy can over to our table, the same one that got us homework assigned, and the one Shikamaru said was Naruto. He smiled at me, he was handsome in a different kind of way. His hair was spiky and seemed to have no specific sense in which way the spikes faced. His eyes were bright and blue with the look of determination written on his face.

He sat down next to me and spoke really fast and loud.

"Hi! My name is Naruto and where are you from and when did you move here and are you single?" I was confused at first. One, because I didn't know what he was saying, and two, I had to back away because he was really excited and loud.

Hinata seemed to be covering her face, TenTen was covering her ears, Shikamaru and Kiba were asleep, Neji looked annoyed, and Chouji was busy eating. I blinked and looked at him. I smiled kindly and offered my hand.

"My name's Sakura, and you're Naruto, right?" I said kindly and his eyes lit up.

"So you know my name! It's like we're meant to be! You're names Sakura, that's such a pretty name." He said, but this time he wasn't as loud.

I giggled, "Actually, TenTen told me your name. Thank you for the compliment." I heard some shouting and I looked over his shoulder to see a red headed girl and the blonde headed girl in my class arguing. I also saw the boy named Sasuke trying to sneak away.

Naruto turned to see what I was looking at and saw Sasuke walking away. "Oi! That bastards trying to leave me here!" The next thing I knew, he was racing off after him. I exchanged a glance with TenTen, "Well, that was different." She muttered and I nodded in agreement. Hinata was still blushing because Naruto was so close to her.

I turned to watch the now all-out fight between the two girls. Shikamaru popped his head up and my eyebrow twitched.

"You were faking?" I asked.

"Well yeah, his loud mouth can be so bothersome if he gets on a roll." He said and looked over at the ongoing fight as well. "They're fighting again?" I looked at him with confusion in my voice, "Again?"

"Ah yes, they fight all the time about who they think Sasuke likes more. They always make up and become best friends again, their third wheel, Ami, is the sneakiest though. She always tries to make a grab for Sasuke when they're busy duking it out." Shikamaru answered.

"So they all have a one-sided love?" I asked and tried to stifle a laugh. What? It was pretty funny. The guy was cute and all, but not somebody I'd fawn over.

Shikamaru nodded and put his head back down. I guess talking used up too much energy.

* * *

Sasuke

I was grabbed by Ami and I immediately broke out of her grasp. I don't like to be grabbed, end of discussion. I turned around and glared at her, but she didn't seem intimidated.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun, you look so _sexy_ when you look at me like that." She said and twirled her hair around her finger. I'm appalled that this girl is seriously trying to look cute. Everyone at this school knows she's slept around with anything that moves. I narrowed my eyes at her and I turned to walk away. When I turned I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off.

"How many times do I need to tell you to keep your hands off of me?" I hissed.

"Me-ow." And she stuck her tongue out at me. This girl really knew how to get on my nerves. I started walking away again, and this time she didn't follow me. Although this time I bumped into Naruto. I have a feeling he just loves to run into me.

"Teme, why is you always run away when you're surrounded by girls? I'm still convinced you're gay and afraid of girls." He snorted and since I was already pissed, I slammed his head into the wall.

"Ow! The hell was that for?!" He whined while he held onto his head.

I ignored his shouting and continued walking, the bell was fixing to ring for fourth hour anyways. I was seething with anger, yes I know. I've been practically molested by two women today, and one of them was in a fight with another in the cafeteria. I had a right to be mad, my personal space being invaded is a good way to get me in a foul mood. So much for me having a good first day.

* * *

Sakura

I got to the classroom and took the seat in the back beside the wall. Since the bell wouldn't ring for class to start for another 5 minutes, I decided to pull my journal back out and start drawing.

After a minute, I heard the door slam open again and saw Sasuke walking in. He looked pretty pissed so I just continued drawing. He sat down in his chair and I swear I could see steam coming out of his ears. I'm not one to get into people's business, and I didn't want to be the one who he took his anger out on.

He looked over at me and he glared. "Could you not make so much noise with your pencil?"

Wait a second…excuse me? Here I am minding my own business and he's telling me not to make _noise with my pencil._ So much for staying out of his business…

"Excuse me?" I asked, maybe it was a slip of the tongue that he said that. His eyes narrowed as if it's my fault he's not in a good mood.

"That sound is annoying me."

"Ah, that's what I thought you said. Well, excuse me asshole, my dad got shipped out today, I'm in a new country, and I'm doing one of the only things I enjoy to do. So if my hobby is annoying to you, you can pull the stick out of your ass and buy some headphones."

His eyes widened for a second. I was kind of proud of myself. I misunderstood him, at first he seemed nice. Now he just seems like an ass that vents his anger out on any unsuspecting victim. He opened his mouth to say something back, but the bell rang. He turned his head away and stared, or should I say glared, out the window again. People starting filling in the room, and I went back to my drawing.

I too was now upset. It only takes that one person to ruin your perfectly good mood. I glanced at him again and he was still staring out the window, but his face was a bit more relaxed. The artist side of me thought that he would make a beautiful drawing in the pose, his head resting on his hand, the light shining through the window giving his hair a glow, and the look of anger wiped off of his face. Maybe he needed someone to talk him out of his attitude.

I turned the page in my journal and began to draw his outline. I know it'll take more than one class period to finish this drawing, but I've got time, and so far he's in two of my classes. I know it's weird wanting to draw someone you hardly know, but it's an opportunity I can't pass up.

* * *

Sasuke

I couldn't believe it. The girl who can't get out of my mind was the one to have a hidden backbone. I'll be honest, I was impressed she actually said something like that to me. I was also ashamed that I couldn't think of any good comebacks to say to her, so I just turned my head and stared out the window when the bell rang. The term, "saved by the bell," actually existed.

I just wanted this day to be over with, go work at my shitty job, go home, and go to sleep to start it all over again. My life is more stressful than people seem to think. Nobody cares to know _me_, they just care about the features I have. I glanced at the girls named Sakura again, and sure enough she was back to drawing whatever she was drawing.

I felt a little guilty about snapping at her, which baffled me a bit. I don't feel guilt. I was thinking too deeply I guess, because the teacher had already came in, introduced herself, and started writing notes on the board for systems. I make good grades in math anyways, it's mostly common sense really. I figured I should at least try to look like I'm paying attention.

* * *

When the class bell rang, I waited for everyone else to rush out into the hallway again. I was stopped when I heard her voice say my name.

"I uhm…I wanted to apologize for going off on you. I knew you were upset and it was unnecessary for me to make your mood worse." She said, but her eyes matched mine.

"Hn." Was all I felt like saying. This girl was confusing. She apologized to _me?_ When it was my fault that she yelled at me?

* * *

I didn't want to think too much about it, so I kept walking. I only had one more class left before I could finally get out of this hell-hole.

I got home from work at around seven. I was tired, but I was relieved that this day was finally over with. Three girls trying to drag you and do who knows what to you can take a lot out of someone. I already did my writing assignment when I was on break at work. Nothing really much to it, just a waste of time if you ask me, and a lousy first assignment. Then again, what do you expect from a teacher that shows up like fifteen minutes late?

I decided to go to bed earlier. I didn't feel like writing, not tonight. It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

* * *

_I was walking down a dark corridor. There was one blinking light that made this feeling of impending doom upon me. It was like something out of a horror film, and I was the last one to survive. Then the light blew out, and the sudden darkness made me squint. I felt like I was looking for something or someone. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. There seemed to be no end to this corridor as I walked around aimlessly. There were echoes of water droplets somewhere and I felt like I was being watched. _

_After a few more steps, I heard someone laugh. It was so eerie that I was almost afraid. Then my chest felt like I was hit by a train. I couldn't breathe and I started to panic. I felt sick and I fell to my knees. I started to heave and I couldn't understand what was going on. My chest felt like it was burning. I heard the chuckle echo again._

_I finally coughed up whatever it was, and it when it came out, I felt cold and empty… It felt as if my soul had left me. I heard a thumping sound on the ground, and when I looked down I saw something that scared the hell out of me._

_It was my heart._

_Another laugh, and this time they spoke, "You don't need it. It will only hold you back."_

_He laughed again and the sound roared in my ears._

* * *

I forced myself to wake up, and the burning sensation in my chest followed me into reality. I felt like I was having a heart attack. It was like everything that happened in my dream was real. I wasn't scared. I don't get scared.

I don't know why I keep having these nightmares, but they just keep getting worse and more vivid. I feel like I'm close to insanity.

* * *

Sakura

I got home to see my mom cooking dinner. She didn't look as sad as she did this morning. It's weird coming home knowing your dad won't be back for a long time. It just feels different.

I sat my bag down by the door. "Mom, I'm home." She turned and smiled at me, her eyes were a little red. She must've been crying earlier.

"How was your first day?" She asked, and I could hear the quivering in her voice. I guess you can never get used to seeing your husband leave, and never know what's going to happen next. "Wasn't too bad. I made those things called _friends._" I said trying to make her laugh. She did laugh, "You decided to branch out a little?"

"No…actually, they came to me." I said and I realized there was a bit of a surprise in my voice. How I was just accepted, was it really that easy?

My mom broke me out of my thoughts by hugging me. I wasn't surprised, she probably needed a hug. Sometimes I feel like she's just afraid of me being alone. I hugged her back, "I love you mom."

* * *

2 Weeks Later

Things haven't changed much. School just gets harder with each passing week. It didn't matter much, I'm just looking forward to getting that little slip of paper that basically says, "Good luck out in this hell we call reality! Good luck kid!" I think it's actually pretty funny how some people think the world is as easy as it is when you're living with your parents. Then it all hits when you're like, "Oh shit. I actually have to pay for all these things? By myself?" I'll be honest, even I'm a little scared of the real world.

My new friends are some of the most caring people I've ever met. Yes, I know, I haven't even known them for a month. But… it feels like I know them. Even Naruto, who's still trying to ask me out, eventually came over to just make the table his new lunch hangout. Sasuke came slowly, but I guess he doesn't trust Naruto to not burn the school down if he's not under his watch. And yes, I think Naruto is very capable of doing that if he's not properly supervised.

I'm thinking that Sasuke and Neji might be distant cousins, they mainly just sit there. Although, Sasuke did pass out during lunch, he really hasn't slept much. The only person he talks to really is Naruto, and that's mainly mumblings of "idiot" or "shut up."

Although, me and him have made some progress, he told me to stop making those "sounds" with me pencil again and I chucked it at him. And no, I still haven't finished that drawing yet. No time really to work on it. I've gotten pretty much his face done, but other than that, nada.

"Eh-hem, so Sakura, would you like to read the next part?" Kakashi said.

Wait what? When did we start reading? Wait, what _are _we reading?

"That's what I thought. Pay attention a little more instead, hm?"

"Yes, sir." I said, but I just continued drawing anyways. What? Class was almost over anyways.

* * *

Sasuke

I haven't slept for two weeks, well at least not a full night. I can't. I don't want to see those images again, every time I go to sleep my chest feels like it's burning now. These dreams didn't start till around school started. It's taking almost all of my being just to not lose my temper on someone. I feel like Sakura has something to do with it. It was a bad mistake joining Naruto at that table.

She doesn't follow me around like a lost puppy, and it's nice for a change. Nice to be treated like a human being for once… I want to talk to her, but I don't know what to say. I'm not good at communication, and I know the first thing I'll say will come out as an insult. It's only because that's how I communicate with Naruto, it's just how our friendship is.

I was still in Kakashi's classroom when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. When did I fall asleep? Why didn't I have any nightmares? Wait a second…is that, I wiped my face off, drool… Great, fall asleep in class Sasuke. I looked up and glared at whoever woke me/allow me to fall asleep.

"Uhm sorry…" Sakura began, "you didn't wake up when the bell ru-"

I cut her off, "I wasn't asleep." I said maybe a little _too_ quickly. I straighten up my posture, "I wasn't asleep, and I don't need you to check on me. I'm not a child," I growled. Okay, maybe I was being a bit childish, but I didn't need a babysitter to wake me up.

She laughed at me. This woman, who has known me for only three weeks, is laughing at me. I didn't recall saying anything funny, so I glared at her again. She only laughed harder. Well, that didn't work…maybe I'm losing my touch… My temper began to flare, "À quoi tu rigoles." I say calmly, but with my anger evident. I don't ask questions because I demand answers, even though she probably doesn't know French, I wanted to know what was so amusing.

She looked at me, confused for a moment, but smiled again. "Three reasons. One, you're over-reacting to me waking you up. Two, it's pretty funny when you're angry. Three, it's even more funny when you speak French." Now _that_ was interesting. Maybe I was over-reacting…Wait! I am not fixing to agree with her about something I'm doing. "Hn," is all I say as I grab my backpack and make my way towards the door.

"You're welcome." I heard Sakura say sarcastically. I roll my eyes even though she can't see. Could be worse, she could've said my accent was_ cute _when I was mad.

I looked at my watch and saw I only had a minute to get to my class on the other side of the building. Great, now she makes me angry _and_ late for class. Someone give this girl a medal. 

* * *

**AN: "À quoi tu rigoles" - "What are you laughing at"  
****Hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! ~Wahyah**


	6. Decisions Decisions

**AN: I'm sorry it's a little short. I've had a very long week, my dad got hurt at work, had tons of assignments to get done (math being my enemy), and lots of little things happening during the days that played with my temper. Anyways, a little more of a build-up in this chapter, with a comic relief at the end. I'll try and have a writing spree this weekend and hopefully produce a much longer, better chapter. ~ Wahyah**

* * *

**Sasuke**

I arrived back at my apartment to see a figure standing in the shadows by my door. I wasn't exactly sure who it was, but I could make a pretty good guess. The figure stirred and I spoke first.

"Hello, Itachi." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Not a very nice way to greet your brother now is it?" He asked as he stepped out from the shadows, revealing his face. "Anyways, all nonsense aside, we need to talk."

"_We_ don't need to do anything. _You_ can get the hell away." I muttered.

He raised both of his palms in the air gesturing that he did not wish to fight nor argue. "I mean what I say. We _need_ to talk." He repeated. I almost took his words considerably, but that's when he lies to you the most. I decided to go along with this charade of his and allow him to speak. I nodded slowly and he understood that I was going to listen to him.

"I've decided to go to America," he began, "now, before you yell, hear me out."

I closed my mouth that I had opened to yell.

"It's a completely new slate," He began again, "on the other side of the world. It's a better chance at us getting away from all of our problems that seem to follow us."

"You mean all the problems that seem to follow _you_." I snapped. "That's what you're going to do, huh? Run away like the coward you are?" I hissed.

"It's not cowardice," his eyes narrowed at me, "It's the smarter choice, and we would be able to have a new life. A happier life."

"Why do you feel compelled to tell me this?" I scoffed. "Why didn't you just go and not tell me anything?" My reaction would have been the same."

Itachi looked taken aback by my words of malice. His expression softened, but changed back to his usual stoic look very quickly.

"Because, you are my brother, and I thought you would like to come with me." He said softly.

Now, I was a bit surprised by this. I wasn't expecting his offer to be genuine. I expected this to be a "Hey! I'm off to America. Have a nice life!" and he just leave. I couldn't tell if he was just being a caring brother that was actually concerned for my well-being, or being an ass and possibly disappearing again for another four or five years.

Itachi noticed my expression. He opened his mouth to break the silence that had now fallen upon us. "I won't be leaving for another three months. I need to get the money for it, have a place to stay in order, and everything else needed to get started in a completely new country." He finished.

"I never agreed to go." I almost whispered.

"I know. The reason why it's three months is also to give you time to think about it."

And you know what? I was actually thinking about this. It would be nice to live for a while without being borderline paranoid about that one man that's trying to do everything in his power to get you. I get a chance to not be alone anymore, and yes I may choose my brother because I'm _sick_ of being alone all of the time.

But…I had a feel of belonging here as well. I've established my own way of living. I pay for my own apartment, I have a half-decent job, and I'm almost finished with high school here. I kind of had an idea of going to England for college. Push myself through that, become a lawyer, and push my way up the political ladder. I wanted to fix what's left of my family name. I can't do that on the other side of the world where nobody really knows my name.

I stood there for a while thinking about the outcomes I'd have to face out of each decision. I heard Itachi's shoes turn on the catwalk, and it broke me out of my thoughts.

"I'll see you around, little brother." He left and now I'm left alone with all of the stress of making a choice.

I searched my pockets for my keys to open the door of my apartment. Once I had found them, I opened the door, threw my backpack across the room, and laid down on the couch face-down. Why can't my life be a little more simple? Yes, I wanted to have a happy life. No, I didn't want to go across the world to have one. I wanted to stay at least somewhere somewhat close to France. I wanted to have a family there, and live comfortably without a worry in the world of anyone or anything coming to break that apart. I wanted to believe that my brother is actually being caring, but how can I trust someone who has been out of my life for years now, without a trace. To me, that's pretty much showing he didn't care about me to begin with, and leaving me to fend for myself. I have three months to make a choice, so I guess I can wait on truly deciding.

* * *

**Sakura**

I got back to the apartments a little later after school. I was helping Hinata with an afterschool project and so it was around 7 o'clock now. I walked up to the doors and opened the doors.

I felt like I walked into a brick wall, again. I was about to stumble backwards when a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders to steady me. I looked up to apologize and I felt déja vu about the situation. This was really starting to become an annoyance. I looked up to see Sasuke there, but for a moment, I swear I saw a surprised expression on his face.

"Do you never watch where you're going." Sasuke said in a rather rude tone.

"Uhm…I'm sorry, I didn't know that you liked to hang out in front of doorways. Wait hold up, why are you here?" I asked.

He scoffed. "I live here. I could ask you the same thing."

I scoffed in an attempt to mimic him. "I live here too."

"Great, now there are two people who make me want to hang myself living in these apartments." He said sarcastically.

The clerk looked up from behind the counter with a concerned look on his face, but looked back down at his paperwork when he heard me laugh.

"I'm sorry," I began, but this time I meant it, "I should really watch where I'm going from now on."

"Hn." He said, er…grunted. Did this guy have vocabulary?

"Do you need a dictionary?" I asked in between some laughter.

"Excusez moi." He said in a confused matter.

"All you ever really communicate with is with grunts and short answers. I feel like I'm talking to a caveman." I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me. And walked past me, "You're making me late for work."

I nodded, "Thanks for not letting me fall by the way."

He just walked out and left. He was late anyhow, so I couldn't blame him for wanting to be in a bit of a hurry.

* * *

**Sasuke**

As if I couldn't get her out of my head enough already, it was even more difficult with the knowledge that she was also living in the same apartment complex. For some reason, I felt as if it'll complicate things even more for me. It's interesting though, but it's also frustrating. My mind makes a connection with her that I cannot seem to comprehend. She's starting to become a daily aspect of my life, and normally, I wouldn't care one iota about that. I figured she'd be another fangirl, and to be honest, I thought she was stalking me when I ran into her. But, she isn't a fangirl, and she treats me differently, like another person. She doesn't put me on a pedestal and fights other girls over me, and it makes my day easier, and in the past month, we've become acquaintances. For the longest time, I've been begging for a break, and these nightmares just get worse for me. I feel like something bad is about to happen. Yet, I feel like something is trying to at least warn me. I'm really superstitious person, and I don't believe things really happen for a reason. Me and Sakura running into each other all the time is just a coincidence in my mind.  
And for her, she doesn't seem to see it as such either. At least to my knowledge. Perhaps for her it's just annoying coincidences to her too.

I didn't really have much time to dwell on my thoughts. I was still running a little late to work, and I was already in a bad mood from Itachi showing up on my doorstep earlier. To make things even better, it's Friday night, and I had to work. Itachi had taken up most of my getting ready time, so I didn't even have time to take a shower. I guess in the back of my mind I always think. "_Could always be worse."_ And that was true, to an extent.

I walked into the store and got everything together. I was amazed, people actually showed up to work for once. Normally we get the stoner teenagers that don't want to do anything, and most of the time they forget they even have a job and ditch coming to work. For once, I didn't have to work behind to counter, but that leaves only two things for me. Stockroom or shelving. For the love of God, I did not want stockroom duty, so I looked at the schedule, and as fate would have it, I got off the hook. I silently thanked whoever it was that helped me, I only had to do shelving. It's an easy enough job, just restock all the things that we are running low on the shelves. But the downside to shelving is-

"Clean up on aisle three, clean up on aisle three."

Yeah…That.

* * *

**Sakura**

I walked into my apartment to see my mom had done what she normally does when she's depressed. And what she does is bake everything from cookies to full party cakes while slightly intoxicated. By slightly, I mean about half a bottle, and then some. I'll be honest, some of the things she bakes turn out amazing though, I'm just amazed she doesn't pass out and burn the whole complex down.

"Mom… I know you're upset about dad being gone, but please tell me you're catering a wedding right?" I asked. My mom popped around the corner with a smile on her face. She came straight to me and hugged me.

"Oh no honey! I'm just baking for everyone in the apartment, you know, make some friends?" She said.

Great, she's in the denial stage, and dad's only been gone for about a month. Hey, don't get me wrong, I miss him too and I hope he's okay every single day. But now, she's gone and baked everything in the house, and I have no idea what we're going to do with all of this junk food. I swear I've gained weight just by looking at all of it. It'll be good until I go to school on Monday, so I guess I can take some to school to try and get rid of it. I know for a fact that everyone magically becomes your friend when you have free food to hand out. Although, I've never actually done it, normally dads around to eat a quarter of the sweets and we end up throwing the rest out.

I hugged my mom back and she smiled again, but I wasn't very sure whether it was genuine or not. She put her hand on her forehead, and closed her eyes.

"I've got a headache, I think I'm going to go to bed for a little bit." She said as she yawned.

Well at least that's the smartest decision she's made for the day. I watched her stumble back to her bedroom. I looked at the mess she left. She loves to go by, "One cooks while the other cleans" thing that chefs do. Unfortunately, I was the lucky one who got to clean up everything. She managed to get flour on the cabinets, egg whites on the faucet in the sink, and a whole slew of other feats that defy a normal person's logical thinking.

I was kind of disappointed to be honest. I didn't think my mom would go into a baking fit, but then again, neither of us knew when dad was going to be whist away at the drop of a hat. So, I couldn't really blame her, not that I would. I just didn't want to spend my Friday night cleaning up a baking fiasco. Well, it's not like I had anything spectacular planned out anyways, but I could at least find something productive to do.

I just had to suck it up, so I started cleaning so I could still have time to find something to do. I went ahead and started putting some things in the fridge and others in saran wrap to put on the counter. I noticed some brownies that were still on the counter, and thought maybe Sasuke would like something. I think I heard it mentioned that he didn't like sweets, but hey, gets the junk off of my hands. I don't think if he threw it away that it would hurt anyone's feelings. Problem was, I knew Sasuke lived here, I just didn't know exactly where.

* * *

**-The Following Morning-**

**Sasuke**

I heard knocking at my door, and I glanced at the clock beside my bed. I sighed with every ounce of oxygen in my body and got up. I just wanted one thing to go right for me. Just to sleep in, just for a little bit, but no. I have someone, most likely with a death wish, knocking on my door at 8 o'clock in the morning. I really hope its Naruto. I've wanted a good excuse to through him over the railing and watch him plummet to his death. What? I could just say it was suicide…

I opened up the door, and saw an annoying familiar set of green eyes and pink hair.

"I wanted to think you weren't stalking me, but now you've gone and found out where exactly I live. What do you want?" I asked with a tad of annoyance.

"Well, it wasn't too hard…All I had to do was ask the dude at the front desk where you lived exactly." She answered.

"I could swear I told that damn man to say I don't live here." I said mostly to myself.

"Evidently it didn't take. Anyways, all I wanted to do was give you these." She presented me about a dozen brownies. What the hell am I going to do with this?

"I don't eat sw-"

She cut me off, "Yeah, yeah, you don't eat sweets, but I'm just trying to get rid of these. You can do whatever you want with them, ain't going to hurt my feelings."

I took them. "Thanks…" I said a little unsure. For all I knew, these brownies could be drugged with something. Hey, she's only proven to be a decent person so far. But she knows where I live and know shows up randomly with some brownies, excuse me for being a little weary.

"Well, that's all I wanted to do so, see ya!" Turned to walk away. I didn't really want her to just walk away, but it I didn't want her to stick around either. So I just let her walk away. I don't really like getting attached to people, Naruto being the only exception. I only end up hurting people in the end, but no I don't know that from experience, because of the fact I never get close to people in the first place.

So I watched her walk away. When she was out of my sight, I looked at the brownies. I just couldn't help but feel that there was something sketchy about it. Maybe she was plotting this…

In the end I just sat them on the counter. Naruto might come over and devour them in one sitting.

I stretched for a moment. I was up, it was Saturday morning, and I didn't have anything to do. This was truly a miracle of some sorts, so what do I do? I walked myself back to my room and went back to sleep. Because why not?

* * *

**AN: Thank you for those that keep reading this story. I'm trying to get better. Please review, but I need someone to beta read and help give ideas. Please, if you're interested send me a PM. Thanks! ~Wahyah**


End file.
